The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device configured to convert the wavelength of light emitted from a light-emitting element such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) to emit such light. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device preferably used for a backlight source of an electronic display or a fluorescent lamp.
In recent years, attention has been focused on semiconductor fluorescent particles as fluorescent materials used for the foregoing light-emitting devices, instead of using conventionally-used rare earth-activated fluorescent materials. The semiconductor fluorescent particles have characteristics which are not possessed by the conventional fluorescent materials, i.e., the characteristics that an emission wavelength can be optionally controlled. Thus, various emission spectrums can be realized by the light-emitting device using the semiconductor fluorescent particles. Expectation has been placed on such a technique as the technique for manufacturing light-emitting devices with high color rendering properties and high efficiency.
Study has been currently conducted on manufacturing of light-emitting devices including semiconductor light-emitting elements and semiconductor fluorescent particles as described above. Such a technique is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-103512 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”). Patent Document 1 discloses a light-emitting device formed using rare earth-activated fluorescent materials as blue and green fluorescent materials and using semiconductor fluorescent particles as yellow and red fluorescent materials.